Koślawy Mruk
Koślawy Mruk (ang. Hobblegrunt) — gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Należy do ognistej klasy. Wyróżniającą go umiejętnością jest zmiana koloru swojej skóry w zależności od nastroju. Wygląd Koślawy Mruk na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina teropoda lub jaszczurkę. Jego skrzydła są średniej wielkości i umożliwiają latanie, nogi są niezbyt krępe, lecz silne, zaś z klatki piersiowej wyrasta para małych łapek, niczym u Tyranozaura. Głowa ma wydłużony kształt, dolna część paszczy jest wysunięta nieco do przodu. Końcówkę ogona stanowi pionowy wachlarz. Wachlarz wieńczy również głowę Koślawego Mruka i jest on elementem charakterystycznym dla tego gatunku. Koślawy Mruk potrafi zmieniać kolor swojej skóry, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Zmiennoskrzydłego, nie potrafi stać się niewidzialnym. Skóra przybiera różne kolory w zależności od nastroju: *żółty - gdy smok jest szczęśliwy, *fioletowy - gdy jest czymś zaciekawiony, *czerwony - gdy się zdenerwuje, wścieknie lub ma zamiar atakować. Siedlisko i dieta Nie wiadomo, jakie środowiska zamieszkują Koślawe Mruki. Jedyni znani przedstawiciele zamieszkiwali Smocze Sanktuarium, razem z mnóstwem innych smoków, zaś później przenieśli się na wyspę Berk. Według gry School of Dragons Koślawe Mruki mają swoją własną wyspę, na której zakładają gniazda i wychowują młode, zaś gra DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk za ich siedlisko podaje Skullien Isle. Jak większość gatunków, Koślawe Mruki prawdopodobnie gustują w rybach lub innym mięsie. Zachowanie i tresura Koślawe Mruki z natury są wrażliwe, spokojne i pomocne, nawet wobec innych smoków. Okazują wdzięczność i przyjaźń, zwłaszcza po ocaleniu ich życia, a po wytresowaniu są oddane swoim właścicielom. Znany przedstawiciel gatunku o imieniu Gruff jest smokiem bardzo przyjaźnie nastawionym zarówno wobec smoków, jak i wobec ludzi. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób można wytresować Koślawego Mruka. Właścicielka jednego z nich - Valka - zdobyła jego zaufanie, ratując mu życie. Biorąc pod uwagę ich przyjazną naturę, prawdopodobnie zaoferowanie im pożywienia i zdobycie ich zaufania jest drogą do ich oswojenia i tresury. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogniem smoka jest wykrztuśny, łatwopalny etan. Wygląda jak zwyczajne płomienie ognia. Smok potrafi zapalić go i utrzymywać w swojej paszczy. Zmiana barw thumbKoślawy Mruk potrafi zmieniać kolor ciała (w zależności od nastroju), nie potrafi jednak stać się niewidzialny. Umiejętność ta nie ma na celu kamuflażu i nie stanowi mechanizmu obronnego. Zmiana kolorów służy przede wszystkim komunikacji między osobnikami i nie jest do końca przez nie kontrolowana (zachodzi automatycznie). Być może czasami ma na celu uspokojenie innych smoków lub przekazanie informacji o braku wrogich zamiarów, lub wręcz przeciwnie, ostrzeżenie, by się nie zbliżać. Smok jest w stanie wpływać na nastrój innych Koślawych Mruków znajdujących się w jego pobliżu. Jeśli człowiek zostanie nimi otoczony, wystarczy podrapać najbliższego smoka po brzuchu, a ten, zmieniając swoją barwę, uspokoi towarzyszy. Wachlarz Błona kołnierza znajdującego się z tyłu głowy Koślawego Mruka jest niezwykle wrażliwa. Umożliwia mu wyczuwanie cech otoczenia, głównie warunków atmosferycznych takich jak ciśnienie czy temperatura. Błona jest również bardzo wrażliwa na fale dźwiękowe, przez co pełni funkcję uszu. Co więcej, umożliwia też wyczuwanie emocji innych stworzeń znajdujących się w pobliżu. Wachlarz pomaga błyskawicznie reagować na zbliżające się zagrożenia i przeszkody. Jest również doskonałym narzędziem zmysłu, pomagającym smokowi orientować się w otoczeniu nawet w ciemności lub jeśli straci wzrok. Etapy rozwoju 640px-Hobblegrunt egg.jpg|Jajo Baby Hobblegrunt.jpg|Pisklę Hobblegrunt.jpg|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Hobblegrunt Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Koślawego Mruka pojawia się w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W obu tych grach jajo znacznie różni się wyglądem. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, jest ono owalne, nieco zwężone na górze. Barwa skorupy mieni się różnymi odcieniami zieleni. Jej struktura jest nieregularna i chropowata, zaś na bokach znajdują się ciemnozielone formy przypominające falbanki. Natomiast w grze School of Dragons, powierzchnia jaja jest chropowata, a skorupa zdobiona jest jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi paskami, między którymi widoczne są pomarańczowe plamy. Jajo pozbawione jest "falbanek", lecz zwieńczone krótkimi wypustkami. Pisklę Pisklę Koślawego Mruka jest bardzo podobne do dorosłego osobnika. Główną różnicą jest wielkość skrzydeł w stosunku do ciała, która u pisklęcia jest znacznie większa. Możliwe, że pisklę posiada już zdolnośc zmiany barw. Tytan Tytaniczny Koślawy Mruk pojawia się tylko w grach. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, smok zmienia swoje barwy. Jego skóra nabiera głębokiego, niebieskiego odcienia. Na wachlarzu oraz na końcówce ogona wyrastają dodatkowe kolce. Na skrzydłach i wachlarzu z kolei pojawiają się koliste zdobienia. Słabości *Mimowolna zmiana barw może być niechcianym sygnałem i informacją o nastroju dla ludzi polujących na smoki. *Drapanie po brzuchu sprawia smokowi przyjemność i powoduje, że staje się niegroźny. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Koślawy Mruk pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Pierwsze osobniki pojawiają się podczas uprowadzenia Czkawki przez Valkę, gdy smoki transportują go do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Później chłopak ląduje w jaskini pełnej smoków, w której także pojawia się kilka Koślawych Mruków. Wewnątrz smoczego schronienia pojawia się znacznie więcej przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Jednego z nich, okaleczonego przez Drago Krwawdonia, o imieniu Gruff, przedstawia swojemu synowi Valka. Kolejne smoki widać podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie walczą z przeciwnikami, a później zostają zabrane przez Oszołomostracha Drago, nowego Alfę. Pod koniec filmu Koślawe Mruki zostają uwolnione spod kontroli ogromnego smoka i sprowadzają się na wyspę Berk. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Gruff Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Hobblegrunt *Primal Hobblegrunt *Borealis W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Koślawy Mruk pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 14 sierpnia 2014 roku (początkowo jako smok limitowany). Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Posiada on animację Wrzeńca. Błędy Wygląd smoka w grze nie zgadza się z wyglądem filmowym. Koślawy Mruk w grze wygląda zupełnie jak Threadtail - ma dłuższą szyję i ogon oraz jest dużo większy od człowieka. Ciekawostki *Mimo że amerykański magazyn ''Guide to the Dragons stwierdził, że Koślawy Mruk należy do kamiennej klasy, oficjalna strona ujawniła później, że został zaklasyfikowany do klasy ognistej. *Koślawy Mruk jest drugim podobnym do dinozaura smokiem — pierwszym jest występujący w serialu Szybki Szpic. *Koślawy Mruk zdolnością zmiany koloru w zależności od nastroju przypomina kameleona, filmowego Zmiennoskrzydłego lub pojawiającego się w powieściach Smoka Humorzastego. *Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk żółty kolor skóry oznacza zadowolenie lub szczęście, fioletowy — ciekawość, natomiast czerwony wściekłość lub ostrzeżenie przed atakiem. *W School of Dragons został zmieniony wygląd głowy smoka — kołnierz jest zakończony okrągłymi wypustkami, a pysk bardziej obły, przez co smok wygląda jak Threadtail. *Smok potrafi utrzymać ogień w pysku. *Przedstawiciel gatunku Koślawy Mruk, Gruff, został oślepiony przez pułapkę Drago Krwawdonia. *Gniazda Mruków to dość głębokie dziury, w których smoki składają jaja, tak jak pewne gatunki dinozaurów. *Koślawy Mruk jest jednym ze smoków, które tworzono z użyciem generatora łączącego wiele rozmaitych elementów. Wielokrotnie generowano tak nowe gatunki w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wśród nich są m.in. Kroplorwij, Windstriker, Thornridge czy Threadtail. Zobacz też en:Hobblegrunt es:Gruñón Tambaleante ru:Криволап de:Humpelnder Grunzer it:Grugno Zoppo fr:Grogne Boiteur Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Koślawe Mruki